The invention relates to a travel unit for mobile machines having extensible support devices.
Mobile machines such as hydraulic excavators, cable-operated excavators and other earthmovers and/or transfer units usually have a travel unit at which the travel devices, that is, for example, the wheels or, for example, crawlers, are arranged. The travel unit furthermore as a rule has a receiving plate for a turntable support on which the rotating deck with slewing gear belonging to the superstructure can be placed. This known design requires a large production effort in particular due to the extensive components and support positions.
In another respect, the track width of the machine is, as a rule, fixed by the mobile unit and the running gear linked to it.
A mobile crane is known from DE 34 08 172 C comprising a mobile unit. A crane movable on rubber-tired wheels and having a main frame which simultaneously forms the mobile unit is described here. Support feet which can be lowered to the ground are provided on the main frame, on the one hand. Furthermore, four support booms are linked to the main frame and can be moved from a folded position into an unfolded position. The support booms also bear corresponding support feet.